


The most perfect Valentine's Day

by Sam_Jewelfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jewelfish/pseuds/Sam_Jewelfish
Summary: Viktor is always the one confessing and showing his love. Well now, Yuuri is going to do that!And what is better than doing it on February, 14?





	The most perfect Valentine's Day

"Good night, love."

Viktor rolled to the other side of the bed and fell asleep. Yuuri could not bring himself to.  
His cheeks were still red from the kiss they shared and the affectionate nickname. "Love"... Oh, of course Viktor was his love too. But by some sort of timidity and embarrassment he had troubles saying this type of things. Maybe it was because he still could not really register the fact that he and Viktor were...  
Well, a couple.

He sighed and looked at Viktor. "Quick to fall asleep, huh..." he thought. He sighed again and got off the bed. He headed to the living room and was welcomed by a sleepy yet happy-go-lucky Makkachin. He patted the dog and went to the kitchen. Some tea would be perfect.  
He lost himself in his thoughts while the water was boiling. It had been a year now. A year since Viktor had come to Hasetsu claiming he would become his coach. A lot happened during this year. Yuuri stole the world champion to the world so that he could coach him-well it was not his fault technically but it was how the world felt. Yet he surprised everyone with his change of themes. And he impressed the whole skating world with his silver medal won at the Grand Prix Final. He had been on a roll professionally speaking.

However not only his career was affected by Viktor. His personnal life too. He got to know, live and be trained by his idol. He became close to him. And more importantly... He became his lover. Okay, this was not very clear at the beginning, even after Viktor had kissed him on the ice. They were not together at this point. But things happened, kisses were exchanged and they ended up getting fiancee. They were even living together in Russia in Viktor's apartment.  
"Oh my God is this really happening or am I still dreaming?"  
He scratched his head and sighed. Then his eyes stumbled upon the calendar. It was February, 13th. The very next day would be Valentine's day. Well, it would be the 14th in less than an hour since it was 11pm. Oh God. He did not even buy something for...

!  
"Oh my, perfect! I know what to do!"  
He took out his phone from his pocket and started to browse the Internet. He clicked on various links, checked around twenty websites and even ordered some things.  
"Tomorrow's a day off. Viktor will not be up before 9am. This leaves me some time..."  
He took his phone again and looked for something specific. "Got it!". He quietly pulled out everything from the cupboards and fridge and got started. Butter, eggs, flour, sugar, chocolate chunks: checked. Rice paste, red beans, coconut powder. Checked. Chicken, onions, vegetables, sugar, noodles. Checked. Toasts, scones, fresh orange juice, coffee. Checked.

He was done at 7am. Wow. He did it. He went to the living room and prepared the table. A beautiful nap, cute napkins, their favourite cups and plates and a vase. "Still half an hour left..." He went to the bathroom and got dressed. Then he got outside.  
The fresh air hit him. He headed to the closest flower shop and waited outside until it opened. He bought some red, blue and pink roses and a bouquet of various flowers. He came home. Thanks God Viktor was not awake yet.  
He arranged the bouquet, put it in the vase and put one rose of each colour in his plate. He then headed to the bedroom. He went to Viktor and smiled at the sight of his lover sleeping. Yuuri's cheeks were a bright red but he had to do that. He pulled back Viktor's hair and kissed his forehead. There was a slight movement underneath him and he chuckled.  
"Wakey wakey Viktor."  
"Hmm, five more minutes Yuuri."  
Ah... He did not want to play dirty. But well, his lover did not give him any other choice.  
"I have been awake for more than half an hour. You are making me wait. And... I made you breakfast."  
Viktor stood up. It was so rare for Yuuri to make breakfast! He had a huge smile plastered on his face. He kissed Yuuri so passionately he laid him down. Uh-oh. This was getting out of hand!  
"V-Viktor! N-not now! You are going to ruin my surprises! Itch!"  
He covered his mouth. Viktor had widened eyes. He stroke his lover's hair and kissed his cheeks.  
"What kind of surprises, my love?  
"Well... Hm... It is Valentine's day today and... I prepared a lot for today. And..."  
"Oh Yuuri! If it was not for the sake of your surprise I would make love to you right now! But I will save this for tonight."  
Viktor winked and Yuuri blushed. He stood up and waited for his lover to dress. Viktor liked sleeping completely naked... He then led him to the living room. They were greeted by a very enthusiastic Makkachin who nearly jumped on Viktor. They both laughed, patted the dog and played with him. Viktor turned around after a while and saw the table.  
"Oh my God Yuuri! When did you do this? It is amazing!"  
He could not tell him he had not sleep at all to make this... So he just enjoyed the sight of Viktor's devouring his breakfast. He seemed to enjoy it...  
"Wow this was amazing. Thank you lovely.  
"It is not finished yet... Dress properly. I am taking you somewhere."  
"Wow! My husband is taking me out. How lucky am I..."  
Viktor winked and was off to dress. He soon appeared with a warm white jersey and a pair of black skinny jeans. Wow. Yuuri flushed a bright red. How could this man be so handsome? Viktor smiled at how his fiancé was looking at him. He kissed him passionately and abruptly and soon they were off.

Yuuri brought him to different shops in town. He knew how Viktor liked shopping. They had tons of bags, reminding him of their trip to Barcelona. He smiled and chuckled. Yuuri nearly grinned when they walked past a jewerly shop. He led Viktor to an accesory shop near and told him he had to go to the toilets. The Russian did not pay attention to where he was heading.  
How he should have.  
Yuuri came back soon. A box was hidden in his pocket.  
They headed home when the sun started to set. They nearly had twenty bags. Sure they did not restraint... They were welcomed by Makkachin once home. Yuuri asked Viktor to sort out all the bags while he was preparing dinner.  
They enjoyed a warm and delicious meal. Viktor could not help but be amazed at how Yuuri went out of his way to make all of this. He knew he had not sleep at all. He knew that he was not sleeping by his side all along. He could just tell by the cold he felt all night long and the bags under Yuuri's beautiful eyes. But he did not say anything. He did not want to ruin the surprise. He smiled at his lover.  
"You really did a lot for me today. Thank you Yuuri. I prepared something for you too, but you will only see it once we go to bed..."  
Oh my, Yuuri could perfectly tell he would not be able to walk properly the next morning. He blushed but nodded. He liked that after all.  
"Well, before that, I have another surprise for you. Close your eyes, please."  
Viktor pouted and tilted his head. He closed his eyes anyway. What had his lover prepared... He was very curious.  
"Open them."  
When Viktor opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri standing right in front of him. He had his chest completely bare, his hair was pulled back and he had removed his glasses. He was totally red but he was facing Viktor.  
A gold medal was laying on his chest.  
"Marry me. You said you would once I had a gold medal."

Viktor just stared at Yuuri. He could not do anything else. Yuuri was far from comfortable with that situation. Viktor was just staring and not saying anything. Was it a good idea? Oh my, what if Viktor was just joking with the marriage? Oh my God, Yuuri felt so humiliated. He was on the verge of crying and wanted to hide his face. Yet Viktor prevented him from doing so. He quickly took his hands and stood up.  
"Oh my God, yes Yuuri! I will marry you for sure!"  
Viktor literally jumped to hug him so tight Yuuri could feel his every muscle.  
"To hell my resolution to wait until the end of dinner for making love to you!"  
He quickly went back to their bedroom and came with a wrapped box. He laid his lover on the couch and undressed him. Then he opened the box and showed everything to Yuuri. There was a whole range of sexy boxers.  
"I wanted to put some on me after the dinner but guess what, I cannot wait anymore!"  
Yuuri nearly choked himself but chuckled.  
"Come here. Husband."

...  
Viktor swore he nearly died from this.


End file.
